villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
Tyler is the main antagonist of the animated film Heavy Metal 2000 who is a secondary player in Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains, as well as a minor player in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains''.'' Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Vs Gaston Tyler made his first opponent out of Gaston. When Tyler arrives in Carface and Cat R. Waul's club, where Gaston is drinking, a large ruckus starts up. Gaston volunteers to deal with Tyler, who is causing most of the trouble. Armed with his rifle, Gaston fires several bullets into Tyler's body, seemingly killing him, and starting a large celebration in the club in Gaston's honor. Cheating Death Tyler later appears lying in the club, where he uses an immortality potion to heal his wounds. He is then recruited by Ruber. Preparing for the Final Battle Tyler is seen later with the rest of Ruber's forces, preparring for the final battle against the forces of Frollo. He and his large army of Lizard Men march forward to battle, with Tyler now wearing a new, more primituve looking suit of armor. Vendetta During the Battle of France, Tyler, alongside his second in command, Lambert, lead the Lizard Men into Paris. The Lizard Men attempt to climb up the walls of Notre Dame, only to be shot down by Shan-Yu's archers. Gaston notices Tyler on the battlefield and attempts to attack his old rival. Gaston tries to shoot Tyler with an arrow, but he misses and hits Lambert, enraging Tyler. Gaston challenges Tyler head on, however, Tyler gets his revenge by grabbing Gaston's foot, tripping him, and causing Gaston to plunge off of the roof of Notre Dame to his doom, much to Shan-Yu's horror. Comeuppance Later on, Jafar and his band of thieves arrived, and Abis Mal kicks Tyler, destroying the last bottle of Immortality potion, meaning Tyler can no longer cheat death. Tyler, fearing for his life, and with his Lizard Men still in battle, attempts to dash up the steps to Notre Dame and seize control in the name of Ruber by sneaking in and killing anyone present before anyone can kill him. However, he is halted by Shan-Yu. Tyler knocks Shan-Yu onto his back. As Tyler prepares to kill Shan-Yu, Shan-Yu grabs Tyler's sword and jabs the sharp handle into Tyler's eye, causing amazing pain. This gave Shan-Yu his chance to kill Tyler by cutting his stomach open, putting a end to the menace. Non Disney Villains Tournament Blood in Brazil The Shredder and Krang hire Tyler to be the new chief assassin for their alliance. The Shredder asks Tyler to recover a potion hidden in Brazil. Tyler arrives in the country, only to encounter strange, vampiric SWAT teams. Their leader, Tubalcain Alhambra , presents himself and his lethal playing cards to Tyler. Tyler, however, is not one for theatrics and tries to shoot Alhambra down. Alhambra manages to dodge most of the bullets, but most of his thrown playing cards miss as well. Tyler picks up a minigun and takes out most of the cards shielding Tubalcain. When the dust settles, Tyler has slunk behind Tubalcain. Though Alhambra manages to land a deadly blow to Tyler's gut, the assassin shoots Tubalcain clean through the head. Severely injured, Tyler is forced to turn to Mok, who presents him with a healing serum. Though Tyler's wounds are healed, he owes Mok future service. Dead Space As it turns out, Mok's service comes sooner than later. Mok seeks for Tyler and Thrax to capture an alien named Leah for him, to be used as part of a blackmail scheme. The two encounter the bounty hunters, Korso and Preed, also after Leah. Though Thrax does a good job at keeping the two space fighters at bay, the two manage to gun down Tyler. However, due to Mok's healing serum, Tyler survives, listening to Korso and Preed's plans in secret. Most importantly, he learns that the two are working for Vilgax. Back to Death Tyler eventually returns home, only to find Mok has allied with a being known as Bishop. Tyler, suspicous of the new arrival, demands that Bishop leave. Mok, wanting to punish Tyler for his insubordination, pits him against Bishop. Ever impulsive, Tyler throws the first punch, but Bishop stuns him with an electric probe. The nimble agent then kicks over Tyler. Tyler tries to cut Bishop down with a sword, but the foe blocks with a ninjaken. Tyler manages to disarm Bishop, but only briefly; the experienced agent quickly throws a knife into Tyler and then breaks his sword. Tyler can only look on in fear as Bishop hacks him open with a buzzsaw. A Stooge No Longer Thrax, having seen the carnage of the Tyler vs. Bishop battle, approaches Tyler as soon as he heals. Thrax claims that Mok is unstable and that he and Tyler should eliminate him before he eliminates them. Enraged after his previous defeat, Tyler agrees. Finally Finished When Bishop captures the daughter of the Utrom Shredder, Karai, Tyler is forced to help him as a guard. Unsurprisingly, the Utrom Shredder's lackey, Hun, comes to save her. Tyler ends up throwing him against a wall, knocking him out. Suddenly, Storm Shadow, another protege of the Utrom Shredder, comes and hacks into him. Tyler falls, having to wait a bit before his potion kicks in. Eventually, he recovers, seeing that Bishop has managed to hold Storm Shadow at bay. Tyler grabs a nearby drill and bores through Storm Shadow's chest. Yet more foes arrive, with the Utrom Shredder himself entering the lair. Tyler ends up on the receiving end of several blows, with the Utrom Shredder finishing him off by tearing out his spinal cord. Tyler clutches his immortality potion, hoping it can cure him. At the last second, Karai kicks the potion out of his hand, leaving him to finally succumb to his injuries. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Tyler first appears in the fifth fight of the series, overseeing a Kryptonite mining operation run by Lex Luthor. When Livewire attacks the mine and kills several of the miners among them Jefferson, Tyler is badly wounded, but the kryptonite interacts with Livewire's electrical powers and grants Tyler regenerative properties that allow him to heal from the assault. Grabbing a jackhammer, Tyler than busts open a water main, spraying Livewire and causing her to short-circuit. Livewire's employer, Mok Swagger, arrives and offers to take Tyler on as a new partner. Tyler agrees and departs with Mok, leaving Livewire behind. His new employer also recruit the deadly hitman and virus, Thrax, into their team. Heroes Vs Villains War Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Cruella Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Mok Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Vs Gaston Category:Vs Brock Category:Vs Bishop Category:Vs Jake[ Sorcerer Bear] Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Psychopaths Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heavy Metal Villains Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Marcus's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War Category:Lex Luthor Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Horror villains Category:Killer Category:Vs Simba Category:Vs Hades Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Darkseid's and Thanos's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Complete monsters Category:Animal Killers Category:Villains Battles Category:Racists Category:Michael Ironside